Moeru jōnetsu 1
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Hinata is hot and bothered. And she knows just what she needs after seeing an interesting event. One shot lemon. Enjoy and R&R to find out more about the story.


**My first lemon in 2014! Ok. I am going to write this lemon as a start to a new series. In this series, Naruto and Hinata find themselves having passionate intercourse in the most insane area's. I will call it, Moeru jōnetsu. Burning passion.**

**Ok as you read above, this is a start of a sensual adventure for the Naruto and Hinata couple. The premise of the first[this fic] is as follows, Hinata is hot and bothered after seeing Sasuke and Sakura going at it in the Konoha hospital. **

**They are 27 in this series.**

**If you are wondering, I said i would become out with a NaruHina lemon soon in my other recent fic.**

**Their Relationship is a DOM/SUB thing. Not extreme. It's just when they are in bed, or when Naruto gets really commanding, or angry. **

**LolaTheSa does not own naruto. **

**Let's get to it. **

* * *

Hinata sighed. She just saw the craziest thing, and guess where!? A hospital of all places! People have no morals. But she did know those two people and she also knew, She wasn't one to talk.

She actually got needy at seeing Sasuke driving into Sakura, when she was watching. Yes, she watched all of it! She imagined That Sasuke was Naruto and she was the one moaning like a whore while getting drilled.

So yes, she wasn't one to talk. But here she is walking to the hokage tower, she doesn't know what she's expecting, but damn it. She's hot, wet, and fucking horny, and Naruto was going to do something about it or she was going to take it then get took cause she knew Naruto loves to be dominate!

Why is she like this you ask? Good question!

You see, ever since Naruto became hokage, he kinda has been neglecting the physical aspect of their relationship! She didn't blame him or nothing, he is the hokage! But he could at least give her some of his man treat once in a while. He did spoil her with the thing for kami sakes! BUT that is a completely whole other story!

Hinata growled as she was at the Hokage tower's doors. Yea that whole other story was basically their life before he became Hokage, instead her being the bothered and needy one. She was the passive one you see.

Well, let's get into that. Before their marriage which was way before Naruto became Hokage, unsurprisingly Naruto when exposed to actual love latched onto it like a lost puppy. This in turn awaking his long forgotten lust drive! But Hinata was a marriage first type of girl so Naruto had to wait, and wait he did. They were together for about three years, THREE years and the only thing close to physical she's given him was a kiss using their tongues which had him begging for more. Yea she had the great Naruto in her Hands, she loved the feeling of control.

That's until he asked her to marry him, of course she accepted instantly. Then after two years of planning, yes two years. She wanted it to be perfect, the wedding came. They kissed, exchanged rings, their vows, then the reception. Hinata was on cloud nine then, Naruto was finally hers. Not to mention her control over him, that was sweet. She loved it! But that's until the wedding night came. She remembers it vividly how he took her 'control' away.

* * *

FlashBack 5 years ago.

Hinata's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked into our now shared apartment, the Uzumaki apartment. I loved the ring to it. I quickly sat on the soft sofa and used the handle on the side to prop my feet up while wiggling my shoes off. 'Aww that's better'

"Naruto dear, please can you do me a favor" I asked sweetly, I wanted a foot rub. I wondered idly how things would have turned out if I did not run up and kiss him that day after the war. Would he have gotten with Sakura? I dreaded the thought. But don't get me wrong, Sakura is now my biggest and if not only female friend i trust with my life including ten tan and Ino but I hated the thought of her with Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, he has yet to answer my call. "Naruto?" I ask again. I raised my head up to look around, my eyes stopped on the bedroom door, it was wide open and dark inside "Naruto!?" I asked with worry.

"You k-AHHHHHHH" I screamed interrupting the voice, I jump around to see who just scared me to death.

"NARUTO!" I screamed, the horror written all over my face. "You scared me" I added as I started to calm down. I then narrowed my eyes. "Why are you smirking" I asked with a frown.

Naruto was indeed smirking down at me, "As i was saying Hina hime" He said with a glint in his eyes I have never seen, it kinda made me hot. "Today we got married did we not" He asked with a weird smirk, perverted smirk? maybe. I nod, really wondering what he was getting at. "You always said wait til we were married" He said with that 'perverted smile' growing wider. I look at him perplexed, that's why he was acting weird? Maybe I'll finally surrender my body to him after a good massage. Have to make him work for it.

"Oh Naru-kun~" I sung out looking at him lovingly, "That can wait ti..." I trailed off when I leaned up and finally saw his state.

I blinked once.

Twice.

THRICE!

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED" I screamed, not what I was expecting.

Naruto chuckled, "Cause it's time Hinata" He said smoothly.

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying hard to ignore his hard on which was standing proudly in front of me. "Now? Naruto why can't we just enjoy the feeling of being fulfilled" I asked as my eyes finally look to his erection, 'Kami, he is so big' My inner pervert says. I myself was gawking at it, I have seen Naruto naked. That's the reason I don't faint anymore, I have seen him. But never have I seem him hard, I have felt it, but never seen him.

Naruto smirks as he no doubts see's my gawking. "I have been fulfilled Hinata" He starts as he walks up to me, He stopped to push the leg lift down. Than got in front of me giving me a full view of his cock. "I've been fulfilled ever since you confessed to me and accepted me for who I am, but Now it's time to enjoy the physical aspect of our relationship" He said as his hand landed on top of my head, I let him guide me to his cock. "I have controlled my desire for your hot ass body long enough Hinata, now open." He said as he started to prod at my mouth with his penis. It smelled like hot soap, and that little fluid that came out squeezed into my mouth, it tasted like too salty ramen.

I opened my mouth slowly, But that's all Naruto needed as he slowly slid his large member into my mouth. My eyes widen, he was too big, I couldn't even get it to the base. But he still was trying to stretch my mouth as he continues to slid it in. I raised my hands to grab his member.

"No hands Hinata, I got you. You're doing way better then I expected" He growled out while in obvious pleasure. I then felt him grab both sides of my head, "Seems that's as far as it will go in this whole" He said, I am now confused, has he done this before? I get slightly mad at thought of my Naruto with another. "Well at least it's half way in, Kami, Hinata your mouth feels good" He says with glee as he starts making my head go back and forward.

I want to smile at his praise of my mouth but I am still mad since he is kinda experienced.

Naruto growled, "I hope you are hungry hime" He says coyly as he tried to stuff his log into my throat, I gag and pulled back out of his grasp. He whines. "I was close, why did you pull back" He said with anger in his voice.

"You almost choked me with that thing Naruto" I said as I coughed painfully. Then I realized I still had my wedding dress on, I looked at Naruto with a fury, "Naruto, this is supposed to be romantic!" I yelled, I wasn't supposed to be forced to sucks his member!

Naruto shrugs, "Sorry hime but tonight, you belong to Naruto Uzumaki" Was his confusing reply as he then pounced on me. He quickly ripped my wedding dress exposing my black lace bra and panties, I didn't even have time to get mad at the ripping of the expensive wedding dress.

I moaned loudly while weakly trying to push him back as he immediately started to devour my hard nipple through the fabric of the bra, I felt his large sex prod up against mine sending little pleasure waves all across my body.

He then used his hands to tear off my bra. I frowned, that was my favorite bra. He then started to devour it directly, instead of a wet heat i felt when he sucked on it through the fabric, This time i felt the his tongue lap around it while sucking it in making it wetter, and then his hot breathe, My toes curled as I shut my eyes tight while my back arched to his touch begging for more. Some thing was building, and it felt good.

"You still hungry Hinata" He asked as he still basically ate my nipple. He then used his other left hand to play with my right breast nipple, guess he was feeling that one was being neglected. He pinched it making Me yelp in pleasure. That feeling was right at the edge. "Are you hungry or not Hinata" He asked again as he continued to tease me.

I tried to frown, couldn't he see how I was reacting. I mean he does mean am I horny? "Yes Naru kun, I am hungry please feed me" I moaned out playing along with what ever game he was on.

He stopped teasing my body, I looked down trying to see why he stop. as soon as I looked I found his cock thrust-ed into my face, "Alright Hinata chan, take your food." He said, I looked at him confused, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You said yes to being hungry so take your food, Just use your tongue hina chan, I'm really close!" He said in a energetic voice.

'This is not what I thought he meant, so his food for me is his semen.' I thought looking at his dick, "O-ok" I said as I tried to sound happy, I would rather this be more romantic, not this. I open my mouth to lick the tip.

"Mmm" He moaned softly, I licked his tip more, the roman tasting fluid is kinda getting addicted. I start to lick faster. "Shit, Hinata" He moaned with his eyes closed.

I then grabbed his dick with both of my hands at his base and pulled back his skin fully. I closed my eyes and sucked his head into my mouth. I sucked his head with vigor. "FUCK HINATA, HERE IT COMES" he yells as he grabs my head to stop my moments. Then i heard him growl and felt something on the back of my tongue going down my throat, I swallowed it which in turn caused my tongue to move and to close my mouth a little. He came more.

When he finally stopped and pulled out of my mouth with a pop, It was full with his cum. I was swallowing slowly, mostly because it was super thick. Once I got it all down, I looked at Naruto feeling accomplished.

"That was pretty sloppy Hinata" He said looking at me with contemplation. I was heartbroken. Firstly because he didn't like it even tho I made him come. Secondly because he had to have done it before to know she was sloppy doing it, Meaning she wasn't his first. Third Now she is heart broken! "I mean I liked it but the girls In jiraiya's old books could swallow their food in one go" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

I would have face planted had i not been sitting down, I then gawked at Naruto, "N-naruto are you telling me you got all this from a BOOK" I said disbelievingly. I kinda felt stupid and relieved. Stupid because I thought Naruto betrayed ME. Relieved because he wasn't comparing ME to his lover or any real person for that matter, I mean why get jealous of a character written to do those things?

"Yea, duh?" Was his reply as he jumped on me again, "Time for the mine event" He said gleefully.

I was shocked, "Didn't you J-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I yelled as he ripped my lace panties off! I loved those freaking PANTIES!

"Main event" He said as he spread my legs and positioned his hard cock at my wet core. "See your love juices are already flowing." He said as he brought his right hand to hook my left leg while he brought left hand to spread my nether lips. He then looked me in the eyes, "I hope your mouth down there can take me better then your mouth up here did Hina hime" He said as he started pushing it in.

I groaned in pain, it was already stretching me. But that didn't Stop Naruto, I closed my eyes as he got to the half way point. "So far so good" He says with a smile, Yea right, good for him. He doesn't show it, but I know he has to feel good seeing as he groans silently. Fuck he is big, I clench my walls. "FUCK don't do that" He screams as he tries to keep going in.

I groan, "It's not going in any further so stop trying to stuff it" I growl out painfully.

"But it's almost all the way in" He said as he looks down to our intertwined sexes.

I looked down two, I feel the pain start to turn into a aching Instead of a sting. I saw his Member that was if I actually count on it was at least 12 inches, maybe more and had at least a girth of 3.5 inches. But 9 inches were in ME, it's sigh of 3. I smiled proudly, I took Naruto in me and I didn't even cry. I suddenly feel him grab my hips, I look at him but I moaned loudly once he pulled back and slammed in me. "AH" I moaned as he kept slamming into me.

"This feels good Hinata" He praised as he kept pounding into me, "You're so tight and wet for me" He moaned out huskily. That new voice of his kinda made me even more needy. He then leaned down to kiss me, I accepted him as i immediately opened my mouth for him, I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth, I tried to fight it by hooking my tongue around his but he only lied his on top of it, winning his right to explore my mouth. That little battle only gave both of us more pleasure. I felt thrusting become harder. I moaned into the kiss deepening it while wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist.

He finally parted our lips leaving mine feeling swollen and wet, he quickly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, "AHH" I moaned as he continued to stab himself into me. That feeling from earlier finally showed its head and it was coming quick.

Naruto then released my bottom lip to start sucking on my neck, I was lost in my pleasure as Naruto continued to fuck me hard.

Once I felt him use his right index finger to rub at my butt hole, that sent that feeling over the edge. "ARGHHHHH" I cried out as that feeling exploded giving me the best bliss I have ever had.

I heard Naruto groan and bite my neck then felt his cock twitch uncontrollable in me while sending his hot semen in me, that only intensified my pleasure.

When I finally came down, I slumped. Breathing hard. Now I am kinda wondering why I waited, that was the best thing ever! I yelped when I felt myself being lifted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO" I yelled as I re-wrapped my arms and legs around him to hang on.

"Hinata you have tortured me for five years with giving me a taste then taking it" He said seriously still walking to walk I presume was the bed room, "And now tonight we are one, married. Tonight my years of frustration can be sated with not just my hand anymore" he said, I then felt myself fly and hit what must be our bed. "We've got alnight Hinata, don't worry, you'll enjoy every bit of it" He said darkly and pounced.

FlashBack end

* * *

After that, as far as Hinata can remember, He fucked her til morning. She remembers everyone asking her why she walked with that heavy limp. Her control became non existent since then, not that she minded, He was so good to her, and he could be gentle if he wanted to which is a other type of thing and feeling.

But that was five years ago, That whole year after they married, Hinata couldn't count how many times he fucked her, spoiling her with his thing, then the years after that only got better. Well until last he was finally announced the next Hokage, She was so happy for him that day. That day was the first day she can remember since their wedding that they didn't have sex! They were just happy, on a high you could say.

But that's not when her frustration started, hell. They had plenty of sex the next day. The day you can officially say their physical inactivity started was the day of the crowning. Sure they made sweet love that day.

But once he was official, the hokage office became his official second home. She then had to go a whole week with out his cock in her and it was bad! She loved Naruto far more then for just his dick, but when you fuck good everyday with the same person, your day becomes somewhat lost.

Now her she is, a year after his crowning, the great wife of the hero about to barge into her husbands office and get a good drilling or damn well die trying!

Hinata stared at his doors, not thinking twice she quickly opened it and jumped through before turning back and closing it then made sure to lock it.

"Hinata?" Naruto's now mature yet still energetic voice said.

Said girl turned around slowly to face him.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with worry, "Are you ok my hime?" He asked then looked at her attire, "You still have your nurse kimono on" He asked confused. "Did something happen at work" he asked again.

Hinata smiled, she loved how he worried about her. Obviously their emotional relationship is strong and always has been, it's the physical one that has become a nuisance, to Hinata at least. She then looked at Naruto while undoing the band that held her work kimono together, it quickly fell down on the floor. Naruto groaned at seeing his wife naked, he honestly couldn't remember when the last time he saw her big tits and their perfect size nipples, and they were hard too! His eyes dropped. he growled, she was dripping wet.

"Saw something you liked, huh? Naru kun~" Hinata sung out while making her chest jiggle.

Naruto licked his lips, "Hinata" Naruto said huskily, his eyes clouded. "We can't right now, I have a meeting in 30 minutes" He says softly with clenched fist.

"That's more then enough time Hokage sama~" She sung seductively.

Naruto growled as his will broke, "Behind this desk NOW" Naruto roared. Hinata smirked, seems Naruto was even more needy then her, she didn't even have to push much to get him. She basically ran behind the desk in anticipation.

Once she was up to him, Naruto didn't waste time to give her a quick wet kiss then turn her around and bend her over his desk.

Hinata groaned as she put both hands on the desk in front of her, next thing she felt was a giant mass pushing into her, she smiled then moaned loudly cause Naruto slammed into her quick. "FUCK" Hinata moaned in plan/pleasure. Pain because it's been so long since she has had him, she refuses to use any type of other object other then her small fingers. But Naruto didn't let her even adjust as he quickly pulled back and slammed into her again, both his hands clapped down onto her hips tightly as he started pounding her from behind.

"You like this" Naruto growled out as he continues his aggressive thrusting.

"YES~" Hinata sung out for him as she rocked her hips to meet his thrust, their skin slapping together.

"Yes what!?" His commanding yet husky voice asked as he reached up and grabbed her by the hair to intensify the pounding.

"AHHH" Hinata moaned as it got even rougher and more pleasurable with the hair grabbing, she was about to cum.

"I said yes who!" He growled as he pulled back to him to nibble on her neck, while still pounding into her.

"YES NARUTO SAMA~" She sung out as she came, "AHH YEEESSS" She screamed in bliss.

Naruto feeling her walls clench and a new wave of heat wash through her tunnels thrust-ed one more hard time before cumming in her. "ERGH" Was his groan as he wrapped both his arms around her, his cum going deep in her, he wanted to ride his release for all it was worth cause Hinata seemed to be since she was squeezing him tightly. He rocked into her with rough and mean thrusts trying to get he could from his climax.

They both moaned.

When he finally let her go, Hinata fell onto the desk breathing real hard. Naruto was leaning over too breathing lightly. Naruto leaned up a little bit, he wasn't done yet, they had alot of time left. He pressed one of his strong hands on her mid back and held her there, he then exited her and aimed his cock at her other hole, without any warning, he thrust-ed in.

Hinata shot up, "FUCK" She moaned.

"Seems this whole still isn't use to me even after how many times i have fucked it" Naruto said as he started fucking her ass. A bit more gentle then before.

Hinata moaned as she started rocking with him, "You have to warn me next time, unlike my pussy, Naruto. My asshole actually sorta heals a bit" She said shyly as Naruto started thrusting faster.

"Ok hime" Was her response, she knew he would be more considerate next time, he always was when she complained about something. Naruto used his right arm to wrap around her next and pull her to him, then he used his hand to turn her hand and look at him, He then kissed her.

Hinata moaned into the kiss mostly because her ass was feeling the pleasure now and he was still fucking it hard! Naruto then reached down with his left to play with her clit, Hinata cried with pleasure into the kissl

Naruto kept banging into her full force as he played with her woman hood, Hinata was really gone now, she forgot how good he became, or was it because they hadn't done it in a long time?

Once Naruto stuck two fingers into her, she felt it again, she was going to orgasm again. When he started thrusting those fingers in her, since she was already sensitive from her orgasm before, each thrust made her bend back just little, in return made her ass fucking that much more better.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she exploded again, both her hands went to the desk as he let her go to enjoy her orgasm, "AAHHH FUCK!" She screamed as she came, while she came, Naruto with still two fingers in her used his thumb to play with her clit again to further enhance her orgasm, she screamed in pure pleasure again as that caused her orgasm to spurt out again, she brought her left hand down to possibly spread her nether lips because the orgasm was so much, but it only crashed into his hand making his fingers go deeper and made his thumb push down on her clit. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" She screamed as another spurt ran though.

Naruto had his eyes closed, he was trying to hold back his climax, he wanted to enjoy this, his meeting forgotten. But her ass was now squeezing his dick and she kept pushing back making him go even deeper.

All of sudden a wind blows through, both look up. "H-hokage-sama" a shy young ninja girl with wide eyes said with a shaky voice.

With his focus lost, Naruto came. "Fuck" He groaned as he thrust-ed into her ass deep.

Hinata moaned with a frown, her orgasm coming down. "N-naruto there's a person right there! What are you doing" Hinata said as she felt his hot seed in her ass.

"Fuck, I came" he said as he started to blow his breathe willing himself to come down from his high. He slowly slid up out of her, his cum came out as soon as he pulled out.

Hinata sat up looking at the young ninja, "Girl, you tell no one of this or..." She reached back and pulled Naruto to her side which made Naruto's still hard cock visible to the ninja girl, she blushed. "I will have Naruto break you with this and ruin you for other men!" Hinata growled out, "Now why are you here!" She ordered.

The ninja yelped completely red and stood straight at attention, mostly because the thought of the Hokage pounding into her ruining her was not a bad thought. "Yes, um my lady, the council says the meeting starts earlier then expected, I was sent her to tell the hokage that it's now!" She said fast.

Hinata nodded, "You are dismissed" She said with a wave, the ninja disappeared.

"Are you the Hokage or me" Naruto asked while putting a hand on her shoulder and then rubbed his cock on her hand making her grab it. "And wasn't that a bit mean" He asked with a smile.

"What, had to do something to shut her up." Hinata said as she started stroking him, "Don't you have a meeting." She asked.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Yea I'm going but be ready hime, you know coming two times isn't ever enough for me" He whispered with a grin. Then disappeared.

Hinata smiled, why hasn't she just barged into here and done this before? Maybe she should go thank Sakura? Then she felt Naruto's seed slid out of her ass and pussy. After a good washing of course. Or did she even care? Yea she did, she could Imagine what talking to Sakura would be like while Naruto's cum dripped on the floor. She could just imagine her expression. And what she would say.

"_HINATA WHAT THE IS THAT" _

Sakura will be forever a prude despite the sex she has with Sasuke, on that Hinata feels bad because Sakura is only just Sasuke's sex friend.

As Hinata begun to walk to put on her kimono, there was a limp into her step, She smiled. Oh how she missed the limp!

* * *

**So how was it? 2 will be here soon people. **

**Next one might be a little more interesting. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
